


Fireside

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock's FanFics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Written FanFic, M/M, Oblivious John, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Writes FanFic, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock imagines an evening without power where the flat gets cold and he and John share blankets in front of the fire. In his imaginings, John surprises him in the best way.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	Fireside

**Fireside**   
**by**   
**OhCaptainMyCaptain**

* * *

  
Our power had gone out and the flat had got quite cold. The only source of heat was the fire that John had started. As the power outage was quite widespread, we knew it could be hours before our power was restored. Together, we gathered our duvets from our beds and several blankets and made a quite cosy space in front of the fire. My ever practical flatmate had suggested we make one large sleeping space so as to share body heat and we were ensconced in our warm cocoon together chatting and watching the fire.

I was caught off guard when John inserted a seemingly random question into our conversation. He asked, “Have you been tested for STDs? I don’t mean to pry, but as your doctor, I’ve been concerned every since I found out about your drug history.”

I just blinked at him for a few moments, feeling blindsided, then answered brusquely, “Of course I have, John. Mycroft ambushes me at irregular intervals to make sure I’m clean of both drugs and disease.” In point of fact, I felt a bit ambushed at the moment.

Oddly, John gave me a bright grin and disappeared under the covers. The next thing I knew, my pyjama bottoms and pants had been pulled down around my thighs. He popped back out and looked at me with clear arousal and asked, “Is this okay?”

What could I say? My cock had leapt to attention and the way he licked his bottom lip... I nodded emphatically, my vocal subroutines having gone offline.

John gleefully disappeared again from view and the next thing I knew, my cock was enveloped in wet heat. One by one, my other subroutines ground to a halt, leaving only one that consumed more and more of my brainpower, the one dedicated to pleasure.

Even now, I don’t understand it, how simple touch can induce such an intensity of pleasure. Oh, I know the biology behind it, but there has to be more to it. When I think of anyone else doing to me what John did, I find the thought repulsive. He used his lips and tongue in such creative ways, such ways that I had never dreamt of, couldn’t have dreamt of.

I heard strange, incoherent sounds echoing around the room. They sounded somewhat like a wounded animal. It was quite some time before I realised they were emanating from my mouth. They rose and fell in time to what John did with his magnificent mouth.

My hips started shifting as I sought to thrust mindlessly into the engulfing wet heat that surrounded my cock. In response, John used his hands to hold them in place.

An overwhelming tingling spread out from my core into every part of me, all the way out to the tips of my fingers and toes. A new sensation, one I had never felt before, overcame me. It was as if my entire body was a spring, coiled tight. I felt as though the spring would give way at any moment.

John did something with his tongue and I cried out his name, my capacity for speech briefly restored. All my pent up energy exploded in a violent, shocking wave of ecstasy as I came in his mouth.

John stayed with me, licking me clean, then he emerged from beneath the covers with a smug look on his face. He gave me a cheeky grin and asked, “Was that okay?” I could only nod in response.

Some minutes later, the thought of reciprocity entered my mind. I groped to find John's cock but he stopped me, saying, “There'll be time for that another night. I know you’ve never done anything like this before.” He took me in his arms and held me as the endorphins and the crackling of the fire lulled me to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
